And it was a rainy morning of December
by Lady Shadow Cassandra
Summary: Jackson, un coup de fil manqué de Danny, Beacon Hills sous la pluie par un froid matin de décembre... Pré-série.


**Disclaimer :** **Teen Wolf** appartient à Jeff Davies, je ne fais que m'amuser avec ses personnages.

**Note :** Merci à **Elena Embradge** pour la correction !

* * *

**And it was a rainy morning of December…**

Il pleut lorsque Jackson émerge de son sommeil, groggy. Un grognement s'échappe de ses lèvres comme son regard tombe sur le réveil, et il jure tout haut en voyant l'heure bien trop matinale pour un premier dimanche des vacances. Son humeur ne s'arrange pas en entendant le bruit des gouttes s'écrasant contre sa fenêtre, une lueur blafarde traversant l'épais rideau et illuminant la pièce. Un autre grognement et il se lève souplement, attrapant son portable dans un geste fluide. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant un appel manqué de Danny datant d'à peine une demi-heure plus tôt, mais il n'y a aucun nouveau message sur son répondeur. Pas de texto non plus, ce qui est inhabituel venant de son meilleur ami : pour l'appeler aussi tôt, cela devait être plutôt important, mais rien pour expliquer son coup de fil…

Sourcils froncés, il s'habille rapidement, récupère ses clés et son portefeuille, son portable toujours à la main, descend les escaliers en silence – ses parents sont toujours en train de dormir après tout – fait un rapide saut dans la cuisine pour vider sa bouteille d'eau protéinée et sort discrètement de la maison, parapluie à la main et téléphone collé à l'oreille, en attendant que Danny décroche. Ses yeux glissent sur la maison des Lahey dans un réflexe inconscient, notant sans s'en rendre compte que la fenêtre de la chambre d'Isaac laisse pénétrer la lumière du jour. Pour une fois, la maison est silencieuse – mais vu l'heure et le jour, cela n'a rien d'étonnant…

Il peste silencieusement lorsque le message préenregistré du répondeur s'enclenche et raccroche – il réessayera plus tard s'il ne trouve pas son meilleur ami (ou si Danny ne le rappelle pas entre temps). La pluie tombe à torrent autour de lui, et il a le sentiment d'être le seul survivant dans une ville dévastée par une catastrophe nucléaire – et vraiment, il devrait arrêter de regarder des films d'anticipation avant d'aller se coucher, ça ne lui réussit absolument pas. Poursuivant son chemin à grands pas, il accorde un vague signe de tête à une de ses condisciples en train de faire un jogging rythmé, écouteurs sur les oreilles, AC/DC clairement audible lorsqu'elle le dépasse à contre sens. Il tente de rappeler Danny, son inquiétude grandissant lorsqu'il tombe sur le répondeur à nouveau – d'accord, Danny avait été plutôt renfermé et un peu tendu ces dernières semaines, mais il était toujours disponible quand Jackson le contactait, et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de l'ignorer comme ça.

Ses épaules se détendent brusquement lorsqu'il le voit soudainement, à l'autre bout d'une des rues désertes du pâté de maisons qui constitue le quartier asiatique de Beacon Hills. Même à cette distance, il peut voir que Danny est trempé, la pluie ruisselant à l'intérieur de la capuche de son sweatshirt, ses mains plongées dans les poches de son jean. Il trottine jusqu'à lui, évitant les flaques d'eau avec souplesse, pour finalement arriver au niveau de son meilleur ami, qui a l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

-Mec, si tu ne tombes malade avec ça, t'es plutôt chanceux ! lance-t-il en plaçant son parapluie au-dessus de la tête de Danny, l'inquiétude visible dans ses yeux.

Les cernes de Danny sont d'une longueur et d'une couleur impressionnante, de même que la pâleur de son visage.

-Jackson ?

La voix enrouée, Danny paraît surpris de le voir – et peut-être aussi un peu… craintif ? Non, c'est stupide, pourquoi diable son meilleur ami aurait-il peur de lui ?

-Le seul et l'unique ! répond Jackson avec un sourire insolent, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure et sans parapluie ?

Danny hausse les épaules avant de baisser les yeux, évitant son regard.

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir, marmonne-t-il en recommençant à marcher, forçant Jackson à suivre son rythme pour les protéger tous les deux avec son parapluie.

Jackson incline légèrement la tête sur le côté, mais reste silencieux. Ils avancent en silence pendant quelques minutes, et Jackson peut sentir la tension présente entre eux, même si elle semble diminuer alors qu'ils se rapprochent du centre-ville. Contrairement à ce que la majorité des crétins de son école pensent, il a un cœur et sait s'en servir – et il tient à Danny, depuis la dizaine d'années qu'ils sont amis… Ils s'arrêtent finalement non loin d'un café ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, dont un des néons ne clignote plus depuis aussi longtemps que Jackson s'en souvienne. Un bon café ou une énorme tasse de chocolat chaud le tenterait bien, mais Danny est adossé au mur et ne semble pas vouloir avancer plus loin.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, murmure-t-il finalement, ses yeux ne quittant le bitume trempé qu'avec difficulté.

Il jette un regard en coin à Jackson, qui commence à sérieusement s'inquiéter – la dernière fois que Danny était dans cet état, ses parents semblaient être sur le point de divorcer (et d'accord, ça n'était pas intervenu, mais ces quelques mois avaient été pour le _moins_ tendus).

-Je suis gay, déclare-t-il finalement avant de fixer Jackson droit dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont sous le même parapluie, un mélange de crainte et de défi dans les yeux.

Jackson cligne des yeux – une fois, deux fois – avant de hausser un sourcil, soulagé. Il croyait que c'était quelque chose de _grave_, lui !

-Et ? Est-ce que tu me trouves attirant ?

Danny hausse les sourcils à son tour – vraiment, ils passent trop de temps ensemble, ils ont fini par copier les mimiques de l'autre ! – avant de lui donner un gentil coup de coude dans le bras.

-Sérieusement mec, c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Et non, désolé, tu n'es pas mon type.

-N'importe quoi, je suis le type de _tout le monde_ !

Danny lève les yeux au ciel et marmonne un _« bien sûr, ça va les chevilles oui ? »_ moqueur que Jackson fait semblant de ne pas entendre alors qu'il le traîne dans le café pour prendre un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom. Et si Jackson est un peu plus tactile que d'habitude entre ses sourires insolents et son humour épouvantable, et bien, ça ne l'empêche pas de noter le soulagement dans les sourires de Danny, et la façon dont il se tient un peu plus droit – parce qu'après tout, ils ont toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
